


Here's To The First Kiss

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Accidental Outing, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Harvey swung around and glared at him.“You lied!” His voice was so angry and Mike could read the hurt and confusion on his face. “You lied to me again.” This time his voice was lowered and he moved towards Mike, causing Mike to take a few small steps back, he hadn’t noticed the wall until his back hit it.“It’s not…” He stuttered out, trying to find the words to fix this. “Harvey.” He more whispered the said the man’s name.Harvey was in his face now. Just far enough away that they weren’t touching but close enough for Mike to feel trapped.“You promised no more lying Mike.” Harvey sounded hurt now, his anger fading.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becca2472](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca2472/gifts).



> I have wanted to do a Marvey fanfic forever, but I have been so busy with my current stories I haven't had the time. WELL Today I finally had a break and an Idea. :)

 

As the elevator doors opened Mike reached for Harvey, “Harvey wait!” He pleaded. He needed to make his boss understand. This was so messed up. The day was going great they had one a new case and gained a new client. Then Harvey had taken them out to celebrate.

 

Harvey swung around and glared at him.

 

“You lied!” His voice was so angry and Mike could read the hurt and confusion on his face. “You lied to me again.” This time his voice was lowered and he moved towards Mike, causing Mike to take a few small steps back, he hadn’t noticed the wall until his back hit it.

 

“It’s not…” He stuttered out, trying to find the words to fix this. “Harvey.” He more whispered the said the man’s name.

 

Harvey was in his face now. Just far enough away that they weren’t touching but close enough for Mike to feel trapped.

 

“You promised no more lying Mike.” Harvey sounded hurt now, his anger fading.

 

“This was personal Harvey, it had nothing to do with a client or work.” Mike tried to defend himself. His hadn’t really lied to Harvey just never told him. How could he have?

 

He thought back to the restaurant. They had been eating and laughing when Jenny walked up to their table. He had been happy to see her until she spoke, “Omg Mike! I’m so glad it worked out. See I told you, that you shouldn't be afraid to tell him.” She was smiling and only stayed a minute. The whole time Mike sat frozen in his seat.

 

Harvey gave him a single look of confusion before he looked away, telling Jenny how nice it was to meet her and that she should go call Mike more often, that he missed his friend.  After Jenny had left, Harvey told Mike to go wait outside while he paid for their meal.

 

Once outside, Mike thought about taking off and hiding in his apartment until he could come up with some kind of excuses to make this all go away.

 

Instead when Ray pulled up he just opened the door and slide in his seat and waited for Harvey. Harvey didn’t take long to walk out and join him in the car. Ray seeming to pick up on the tension remained quiet and left the radio off. The whole ride back to the office was done in awkward silence.

 

“That’s not how this works Mike. You don’t lie to me…” Harvey moved closer, pressing Mike into the wall. Mike could feel the warmth of his boss’s body against his front and the cool wall behind him. His brain shouting for him to move but his body all too happy to sit here with Harvey pressed against him.

 

Mike tried to look down. Guilt and fear making him not want to meet his mentor’s eyes. A hand forcing his chin up showed that Harvey wasn’t going to allow it.

 

“I…” Mike tried again. But there was something in Harvey’s eyes that stopped him.

 

“You do not lie to me.” Harvey whispered as he brought their lips together. It was warm and sent sparks through Mike’s body. He heard himself moan as he pressed more into Harvey, trying to touch as much of the other man as he could. Harvey still had one hand under his chin the other came up to grab the back of his heading pulling them together. Mike took both his hands and grabbed Harvey’s waist, tugging the man’s body as close as he could. He pushed everything he felt into the kiss, his want for Harvey to want him, his need to feel and please Harvey, how bad he wanted to make Harvey happy, and his love.

 

A quiet cough shattered their kiss.

 

Mike opened his eyes, not sure when he closed them only to be reminded that they were standing in the middle of their office. He looked to see Jessica standing with her arms crossed, she didn’t look all the surprised at their sudden fight or make out session, just annoyed that they were doing it at work instead of working. Mike could feel the blood rushing to his face. He looked away from her only to lock eyes on Rachel and Donna, both giggle and whispering to each other. Mike was pretty sure they were plotting something.

 

The only thing that made it almost worth it was the opened mouth and look of pure horror on Louis’s face.

 

Harvey always on to keep himself together just pulled away from Mike. There was a look shared between Jessica and Harvey before he started walking towards his office. Mike was left leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

 

Realizing that everyone was still staring at him, Mike took off towards the records room, where he could hide away from the gossip and staring.  

 

As he sat on the floor, he wondered what would happen next time he was alone with Harvey.


End file.
